The War of Thieves
A ten year conflict that resulted in the deaths of nearly two million Imperials by its end, the War of Thieves was started by the Bandit Lord Matthias Bousaid as a way of establishing his own kingdom near the Fringe of the Empire. History of the War Before the War Discontent with the Emperor had begun to spread throughout the Empire in the years leading up to the war. Imperial Citizens had grown tired of taxes and the constant overwatch of the Emperor, despite there being little actual oppression. In his initial travels throughout the Empire, Matthias Bousaid put together a plan which would not only allow him to make himself a king, but also weaken the Empire forever. He sought out the help of an ancient crone who used old magic to create a perfect replica of the paladin Roland Highsong. Because of his status as the patron saint of thieves, the living saint attracted much attention, especially when he began to openly speak against the Empire. Droves of discontent young men and women rallied to his banner, joining to create a perfect nation under the guidance of their living god. Matthias watched silently from the shadows, content at his plan's unfolding. Diplomacy Fails The Emperor, concerned at the large masses of people who were simply disappearing from the Empire into the Fringe, began to investigate. When he learned of the burgeoning nation growing in the Valley of Echoes, several ambassadors were dispatched in order to negotiate an agreement between the Emperor and the reborn Paladin. However, because of the machinations of the crone, who was in fact the Red Hag, the false Roland killed the Ambassadors and declared war on the false Empire. War Erupts Despite being outnumbered and undersupplied, Matthias' army found much early success in geurilla warfare combined with the support of many Imperial colonies within the Fringe and cities on the border. Morale within the Imperial Army began to sink and support for Matthias idea that a people should be allowed to live without Imperial oversight began to grow. The bandit army, stationed out of the Valley of Echoes and with all of the Eastern Wastes to hide in, began to gain territory in the Empire's north. Second Death of a Patron Saint The reborn Roland Highsong was discovered to be nothing more than a puppet, a golem of flesh and bone given the Paladin's appearance by the Red Hag's magic. With this knowledge, the Empire launched propoganda campaigns to lower support for the false Paladin. Although support did waver slightly, the bandit army, led by Roland and Matthias, still remained strong. Imperial soldiers were unwilling to attack the bandits, who they viewed as nothing more than confused children who saw the chance for a better future. Several assassination attempts were made against Roland's life, however none were successful. Hope seemed bleak, until, unexpectedly, news reached the Emperor that Roland had simply died. Speculation remains as to whether magic or some unknown force was involved, but no real answers have emerged. Without their patron, the bandit army lost much of its motivation. The Imperial Army began to retake territory and drove the ragged bandit army back into the Valley of Echoes. The Blood River Bandit Lord Matthias Bousaid had begun to prepare his army to retreat into the Eastern Wastes, only to find his escape cut off by Imperial Rangers. With no other options and without even contemplating surrender, the Bandit Lord rallied his army for one last battle. The bandit army, close to half a million disenchanted Imperial men and women, many no older than twenty, died in such numbers that their blood formed a river that filled the empty riverbeds of the Valley. After the battle's end, many of those involved in the battle tattooed the image of a red river between two mountains as a sign of their involvement, either as a point of pride or reminder. Regardless, with the bandit army completely destroyed and Matthias Bousaid nowhere to be found, the War of Thieves was declared over circa I.Y. 580. Aftermath Imperial dissent died quickly. Many citizens began to distance themself further and further from the government they considered to be responsible for the deaths of their children. Matthias Bousaid was given the title of Imperial Enemy Number One and hunted as such for many years. When it became apparent that the Bandit Lord had disappeared for good, the Empire simply began to offer bounties for his capture and rededicated their manpower elsewhere. The Valley of Echoes became a place of ghosts, shunned by the Empire, and many of the northeastern towns of the Empire, most within the Republic of Deleon, wasted away to nothing.